1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to detecting a region of interest (ROI), and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting a ROI by detecting corner points based on the chrominance of a target region, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device provides an image for viewing by a user, after processing an image signal provided from an input source such as a personal computer (PC) into a viewable form, and can be implemented as a variety of devices such as a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player, or the like.
When used for professional purposes, the display apparatus, such as a broadcasting display apparatus, a large format display (LFD) apparatus, or a medical display apparatus has to display incoming images in a color format that is required by the user to meet increasing demands by the user to view clearer and higher definition images.
For example, business or public institutions often install wide screen display apparatuses indoors or outdoors for the purpose of displaying advertisements or promotions. This wide screen display apparatus uses one display panel, or a plurality of adjacent display panels which constitute a video wall. In the case of using a plurality of display panels, color difference is generated between displayed screens on the plurality of display panels. To address the problem, the display apparatus performs color calibration which means that the output characteristics of the display apparatus are set to meet a defined standard or the needs of the user.
The related color calibration method requires a user to perform color calibration for each of the plurality of display panels, which takes a lengthy time. Additionally, the calibration work is restricted by the space where the display panels are installed.